Leaper
Leaper xuất phát từ những tên Crewmen bị nhiễm bệnh, chúng sẽ vồ tới người chơi từ một khoảng cách tầm trung; trước khi nhảy, chúng sẽ đứng lại và rống lên. Tuy rất dễ né, nếu bị chúng vồ phải bạn sẽ bị ngã trong vài giây. Leaper sẽ nhận thêm sát thương (khoảng mười lần) trong khi đang vồ. Sau khi vồ trúng, hoặc người chơi đi ra khỏi tầm nhảy, chúng sẽ đơn giản là chạy tới và vả người chơi; những đòn vả này có tốc đánh rất cao. Chúng cũng sẽ bắn những khối Infested về phía người chơi nếu người chơi đứng ở những chỗ chúng không với tới được. Về ngoại hình, Leaper là loại Infested có ít biến đổi hình dạng nhất, cùng với Runner và Volatile Runner, với các đặc điểm của Crewman vẫn giữ nguyên vẹn. Tuy nhiên, một chân của nó đã bị tiêu giảm hoàn toàn và thay bằng một cái "chân cụt", ngoài ra bàn tay trái của nó cũng bị mất một ngón. Điều đáng chú ý nhất, trong thay đổi hình dạng là tay phải bị dính thẳng vào một khối với khối thịt Infested, và một cái xúc tu nhỏ mọc ra thay thế cho cái tay ấy. Khi không ở trạng thái báo động, Leaper sẽ dùng cánh tay lành để cầm vào cánh tay bé, giống hệt như nó đang tái tạo lại giây phút cuối cùng trước khi bị biến đổi. Leaper là loại lính nguy hiểm thứ 2 trong lũ Infested hạng nhẹ, đặc biệt là tới mục tiêu cần bảo vệ trong nhiệm vụ Defense vì chúng tấn công rất nhanh. Tuy nhiên, chúng lại là loại lính hạng nhẹ với số lượng ít nhất (trong số lũ Infested hạng nhẹ) và ít khi tấn công bằng tay, mà hay dùng đòn vồ. Chiến thuật *Đòn vồ của chúng có thể bị phản lại. Sát thương vồ tăng theo cấp. *Leaper có thể vồ trúng bạn khi bạn đang ở trên không. *Không giống Charger, Leaper chỉ có lượng Health cao bằng Volatile Runner, và làm chúng rất dễ giết. *Leaper có tầm nhảy tối đa là 15m. *Leaper biết phân biệt mục tiêu thật và mồi nhử, trừ khi chúng đứng xa quá 10m. *Nếu mục tiêu của Leaper đứng ở khoảng cách tối thiểu là 5m, nó vẫn sẽ làm động tác nhảy nhưng không nhảy, mà chỉ chạy tới mục tiêu. *Nhận rất nhiều sát thương giữa lúc bay và ngay trước khi bay. *Đây là loại lính Infested cơ động nhất nếu không tính lính bay, chúng có khả năng lăn sang hai bên để né đạn người chơi. *Chúng sẽ nhổ các khối cầu nhiễm khuẩn tới người chơi với điều kiện giống như Charger. Notes *Even if you're invisible, if the Leaper is already in position to pounce, the attack will still connect. *Cannot be knocked down by melee, even using the jump attack. *Also immune to stun, including weapons with innate stun capabilities. *Leapers can jump past Vauban's Bastille from the outside, capable of reaching and knocking down players inside. Once inside however, the Leaper will be lifted like all other units. *Leapers can dodge attacks and gunfire, in a fashion similar to Warframes. Media Infested_Leaper_2.jpg|Old Leaper model. leapercodex.png|Leaper Codex de:Springer fr:Sauteur